Chew Said a Mouthful
Chew Said a Mouthful is episode number 8.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Nutty finds out the real reason it’s called a jawbreaker! (Part 1) Nutty gets a bad case of lockjaw! Find out if feeding his sweet tooth was worth all the trouble. (Part 2) Nutty's new jawbreaker lives up to its name! (DVD) Plot needs his sugar.]] Nutty wakes up and goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, rinsing with soda and drinking it, adorning himself with candy as a wardrobe (licking them before putting them on as well), and making coffee by grounding jelly beans. His coffee isn't sweet enough for him after he tasted it, so, after pouring a bowl of sugar in his coffee, he goes to the cupboard to get some more sugar. He panics upon seeing that the cupboard is bare and he runs off to buy more sugar. At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Nutty shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats and in the process, eating some of them. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Nutty goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps straighten out his teeth and unknowingly wires Nutty's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreake would go for sweets.]]r again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Nutty attempts to pry his teeth open so he can enjoy his treat. He goes through his toolbox and pulls out a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Nutty attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Nutty bites off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Nutty grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Nutty's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Nutty goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Nutty's head, making it nearly impossible for him to take it off. Nutty's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws an apple in a blender and gives Nutty the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Giggles, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Toothy's empty sockets. Upset, Lumpy frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. needs a new eye.]]Nutty, still in the doctor's office, tries to drink the apple juice, but Nutty spits it out due to it not being sweet enough. Nutty grabs his jawbreaker, and he gets an idea. He tosses the jawbreaker into the blender in hopes that it would break down, but instead, the stone hard candy destroys the jar of the blender and it flies into the hallway, where Nutty begins to chase it. Lumpy is almost done with Toothy's eye surgery. When he requests the glass eye, he accidentally drops it on the floor, where it bounces away. The jawbreaker then rolls into place. Lumpy unknowing picks up the jawbreaker instead, and he implants it in Toothy's eye socket. Lumpy then realizes that there is no pupil on the "eye," so he grabs a marker to draw one instead and, for the sake of it, also draws a French moustache on Toothy's face. Inside the hallway, Nutty peeks through the door window, and sees his jawbreaker in Toothy's eyesocket. Nutty then grabs Toothy's gurney and rides outside with it, prompting Lumpy to run out the building and yell at Nutty to come back with his patient. As Nutty and Toothy ride away, the gurney hits a rock on the road, making Nutty fall off. Needing to find a way to chase after Toothy, Nutty sees something. Elsewhere, the Mole is selling hot dogs, and Mime is one o on the run with an unconcious Toothy.]]f his customers. When Mime requests a hot dog with ketchup, the Mole tries to dispense some ketchup, but the ketchup dispenser is empty, so he proceeds to switch the containers. As he's doing so, Nutty comes by and swiftly steals the hot dog cart. As Mime looks on in shock, the Mole unknowingly stakes the nozzle right into Mime's head, killing him. When the Mole presses down the nozzle, the nozzle dispenses blood and guts instead of ketchup. Now, Nutty is starting to chase after Toothy in hopes that he would get his treat back. Unfortunately, for Nutty, he's moving too slow, and Toothy begins to ride away fast. Nutty gets all worried, and he realizes that in order to catch up to him, he has to lighten the load of his vehicle. First, he throws away the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Russell, which gives him severe 3rd degree burns. Next, Nutty gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is shaken pretty violently. It lands near Disco Bear, who decides to drink it. However, due to the amount of pressure in the can, it explodes when Disco Bear opens it, completely destroying his body, leaving nothing but his afro intact. Lastly, Nutty gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Flaky, who's nervously walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. She gets impaled in the mouth, killing her, then suddenly, it opens up, stretching her mouth wide open. Nutty finally catches up to Toothy as they enter a junkyard. Nutty tries removing the jawbreaker from Toothy's eye socket, just as a confused Toothy wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Nutty jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bou , moments before his well earned death.]]nces over the pipes while Toothy goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Nutty runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Nutty tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though he's in great pain and can't even move, Nutty still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the jawbreaker and the magnet and car squeezing it, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Nutty, giving what he deserves for his selfish actions. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Toothy's empty eye socket. Moral "Keep a stiff upper lip" Deaths #Mime is stabbed in the head by a ketchup dispenser's nozzle. #Disco Bear is blown up when he opens a severely shaken can of soda. #Flaky is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. (it was confirmed by Warren Graff) #Toothy is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. #Nutty is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Injuries #Nutty's attempt to bite a jawbreaker into two results in his jaw breaking. # Nutty bites off half of his tongue after an attempt to open his clenched teeth fails. # Off-screen, Toothy lost his left eye through an unknown incident that required hospitalisation. # Russell is scalded by a bucket of boiling water after Nutty mistakenly throws it at him. # An electromagnet tears off Nutty's lower jaw. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total: 44.4% Destruction #Nutty snips the wires on his teeth with cable-cutters. #A blender shatters when Nutty places a jawbreaker inside. #Nutty steals a hot dog cart and spills some of it's contents, he then proceeds to throw more items from the cart to move faster. #A can of soda explodes. #Disco Bear's clothes are blown apart by a can explosion. #The hot dog cart crashes into the back of some pipes. #The metal supporting Nutty's lower jaw is torn off by a car magnet. #The jawbreaker is smashed to pieces when it is crushed between a car and a car magnet. #The top half of Nutty's metal helmet is crushed by the car magnet. Goofs #Lumpy actually has more of a featuring role than a starring role in this episode. #Disco Bear, and Flaky have more of an appearance role. #The tea cup that Nutty drank with should have been overflowed with sugar, considering the fact that the amount of sugar poured in was bigger than the cup. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places numerous times. #The caramel apple and lollipops on Nutty's head sticks over the mask, not on Nutty, where it should be. This could only be so if Lumpy took it off and put it back on. #Lumpy applied a lock to the back of Nutty's face mask, but after Lumpy notices Nutty's rumbling stomach, the lock disappeared for the rest of the episode. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #For a very brief moment, when Lumpy is pouring the juice to the cup, his eyes disappear and his nose is dragged to the point where it aligned with this antlers. #Like in Party Animal, the blender in this episode lacks its lid/cap. #Considering the size of the apple, it shouldn't be able to reach to the point where its juice is taller than the apple when it's still inside the blender. #Nutty shouldn't have been able to taste the apple juice, considering most of his tongue was cut off earlier in the episode. #When Giggles calls Lumpy over, she is clearly seen without a wristwatch. Shortly afterwards, she is looking at her wristwatch, which disappears again as she puts her wrist behind her back and back in front. #Mime's wristwatch appears out of nowhere, and vanishes after he checks it. #When Nutty first steals the hot dog cart, the ketchup container has no nozzle due to The Mole removing it, but when it shows Nutty riding it, both containers have nozzles. #When the can of soda lands next to Disco Bear, the top of the can isn't facing him. But in the very next shot, when Disco Bear picks it up, the top is now facing him #When Disco Bear dies, his pupils are circular. #When Nutty rides down the hill on the hot dog cart, the ketchup and mustard dispensers are missing. #For some reason the car isn't effected by the car magnet until Nutty stands on it. The car should have already been attached to the magnet long before Nutty arrived to the junkyard. #When Nutty is being crushed, his philtrum disappears. #When Nutty is being crushed, his tongue is surprisingly long, despite how he bit it off. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Behind the Eight Ball Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff